Archie Hahn (actor)
|birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |occupation = Actor/Voice artist |years_active = 1972-present |awards = |website = }} Archie Hahn (sometimes credited as Archie Hahn III, born November 1, 1941) is an American character actor and improviser best known for his appearances on the British version of Whose Line is it Anyway? and the 1988 movie Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach. He has also appeared in Phantom of the Paradise (1974), Pray TV (1980), This Is Spinal Tap (1984), Brewster's Millions (1985), The Brady Bunch Movie (1995), and many Joe Dante films including Amazon Women on the Moon (1987), Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) and Small Soldiers (1998). In two of his final appearances on Whose Line is it Anyway?, Hahn unexpectedly brought props to use as he improvised, first castanets and then a pair of false teeth. Hahn attended AI DuPont HS in Wilmington, Delaware. Hahn has done similar work in the improv theater company, WAR BABIES. Hahn was an early member of The Groundlings school and troupe of comedy acting.The Hollywood Reporter: The Groundlings 9/19/2013 Filmography *''Phantom of the Paradise'' (1974) - The Juicy Fruits / The Beach Bums / The Undeads *''The Sunshine Boys'' (1975) - Assistant at Audition *''Cannonball'' (1976) - Zippo *"It Happened One Christmas" (1977) - Ernie *''Pray TV'' (1980) - Fletcher Peebles *''My Favorite Year'' (1982) - Delivery Boy / Featured Player *''Off the Wall'' (1983) - Tank Driver *''This Is Spinal Tap'' (1984) - Room Service Guy *''Meatballs Part II'' (1984) - Jamie / Voice of Meathead *''Protocol'' (1984) - T. V. Commentator *''Brewster's Millions'' (1985) - Iceberg Man *''Radioactive Dreams'' (1985) - Adult Chester (voice) *''Children of a Lesser God'' (1986) - Announcer (voice) *''Innerspace'' (1987) - Messenger *''Amazon Women on the Moon'' (1987) - Harvey Pitnik (segment "Critic's Corner,' 'Roast Your Loved One") *''Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach'' (1988) - Mouse *''The 'Burbs'' (1989) - Voice-Over Actor (voice) *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) - Forster's Technician #1 *''Misery'' (1990) - Reporter #2 *''Only You'' (1992) - Gentleman on Plane *''Matinee'' (1993) - Shopping Cart Star *''The Brady Bunch Movie'' (1995) - Mr. Swanson *''Black Mask'' (1996) - (voice) *''Alien Resurrection'' (1997) - Newborn Vocal #2 (voice) *''Dr. Dolittle'' (1998) - Heavy Woman's Dog (voice) *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) - Satellite Dish Installer *''28 Days'' (2000) - Plant Shop Owner (uncredited) *''Man of the Year'' (2002) - Nick *''Eight Crazy Nights'' (2002) - TV Announcer (voice) *''Nobody Knows Anything!'' (2003) - Youth Leader *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) - Stunt Director *''Racing Stripes'' (2005) - (voice) *''Guess Who'' (2005) - Bellman *''Chicken Little'' (2005) - (voice) *''John Tucker Must Die'' (2006) - Teacher In Thong #2 *''Barnyard'' (2006) - (voice) *''Mr. Woodcock'' (2007) - Gym Teacher *''Fly Me to the Moon'' (2008) - Fly Buddy #2 (voice) *''Remembering Phil'' (2008) - Studio Sentry *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) - Agent *''Burying the Ex'' (2014) - Chuck References External links * Category:Living people Category:1941 births Category:People from Cape Coral, Florida Category:American male television actors Category:American male film actors